Milk, Cookies, and Coffee
by Swag Joker
Summary: kisah cinta sederhana yang berawal dari cafe biasa / B.A.P official couple / BangHim DaeJae JongLo / mind to read?
1. Bitter Sweet Coffee

Pays de Rêve

Jika kau lihat dari luar, cafe ini memang cafe biasa. Tidak semegah Starbuck ataupun se-elegan Hard Rock. Tapi cafe ini akan selalu menjadi tujuan utama ku, karena disini aku akan menikmati Coffee Americano pahit dengan rasa yang manis. –Bang Yongguk

.

Aku lebih menyukai Milk Caramel disini dibadingkan milik cafe lainnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Milk Caramel mengingatkan aku dengan dirinya yang seputih susu dan semanis caramel. –Moon Jongup

.

Butter Choco Cookies. Ini sama seperti cookies buatan rumah lainnya, rasanya bahkan kalah jauh dari cafe lainnya tapi kesungguhan sang koki yang membuat aku menyukai cookies ini dan membuat aku jatuh hati terhadap sang koki. –Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

Milk, Cookies and Coffee

.

.

.

% Bitter Sweet Coffee

.

.

"Sudah kubilang artikel ini letakan dihalaman depan! Tidak akan ada yang ingin membaca seorang riwayat hidup nenek tua pemilik toko kue depan stasiun walaupun banyak yang menyukai kue buatannya. Kau seharusnya pajang foto Hyoseung atau Sunhwa saat pemotretan mereka kemarin! Cepat ulangi sana!" usir sang sajangnim.

Bang Yongguk menghela nafas.

"Arraseo sajangnim, maafkan saya," ucapnya sambil membungkuk. "Jika besok artikel itu tidak tepat waktu kau kupecat dari sini. Mengerti Bang Yongguk-ssi?" kata sajangnim tambun itu dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat. Yongguk hanya mengangguk pasrah dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi rancangan cover majalah.

Yongguk berjalan keluar gedung dengan gontai, memikirkan nasibnya kalau dia dipecat nantinya. Dia menengadah kelangit yang berubah menjadi abu abu kelam.

Tes.

Setitik liquid bening turun dari atas langit. Butuh 5 detik dan pada akhirnya Yongguk berlari menghindari tetesan air yang semakin membabi buta ingin membasahi segala mahluk yang ada dibawahnya.

Yongguk terus berlari tanpa arah. "Hujan sialan!" umpatnya sambil melindungi laptop yang ada didekapannya sekarang. Yongguk memicingkan matanya saat melihat bangunan bercat coklat kayu mahoni, tanpa pikir panjang dia memasuki bangunan itu.

Kling.

"Sela—aduh!" pekik seseorang saat Yongguk masuk kebangunan itu. Yongguk butuh waktu kesekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa dia sudah menabrak seseorang dan... terpesona.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh sungguh menyesal," ucap Yonguk sambil membantu sesosok –namja- yang ia tabrak barusan. Namja itu berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dan tersenyum membuat Yongguk mengira kalau dia sudah meninggal.

"Gwenchana, anda tidak apa-apa kan tuan?" tanya namja itu sambil tersenyum. Yongguk hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya namja itu lagi. Yongguk berdeham dan mengangguk, berusaha membuat dirinya tidak terlihat seperti orang idiot lagi.

"Aku ingin mengerjakan artikel jadi bisa tolong carikan tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu ramai?" tanya Yongguk sambil terus memperhatikan namja dengan mata yang membuat dia tertarik.

"Mari saya antarkan tuan," kata namja itu sambil berjalan mendahului Yongguk menuju tempat duduk dipojok ruangan. Setelah duduk dan memastikan tempat itu nyaman, Yongguk membuka menu yang disediakan disetiap meja.

"Aku ingin pesan Coffee Americano satu," namja itu dengan cekatat menulis pesanan disebuah notes. " Ada lagi yang ingin dipesan?" Yongguk menggeleng kecil.

"Harap tunggu sebentar, jika ada yang ingin ditambah anda bisa memanggil saya," kata namja itu sambil membungkuk kecil dan berlalu dari hadapan Yongguk.

"Tentu saja.. Kim Himchan," ucap Yongguk sambil tersenyum konyol.

.

.

Yongguk menyesap Coffee Americano-nya entah untuk keberapa kalinya sejak dia datang ke cafe ini. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar bertanda dia sudah lelah.

"Tuan, maaf cafe kami sudah mau tutup," kata seorang namja yang membuat Yongguk langsung menoleh kearah luar jendela dan melihat arlojinya.

22.00 KST

"Maaf, aku terlalu fokus mengerjakan tugasku," kata Yongguk sambil buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru tuan, saya bisa menunggu anda dulu," kata namja itu sambil membantu merapikan kertas-kertas tulisan tangan dan memperhatikan sekilas.

"Bang.. Yongguk?" gumam namja itu. Yongguk yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Himchan hyung, aku duluan ne? Jangan lupa kunci pintu, kau harus datang pagi besok." Teriak salah satu pegawai yang dijawab dengan lambaian tangan namja yang dipanggil Himchan itu.

"Maaf kau jadi harus menungguku," sesal Yongguk walaupun dalam hati dia ingin berteriak gembira . "Gwenchana Bang Yongguk-ssi," Yongguk tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat bawaannya. "Ayo keluar, aku sudah selesai," kata Yongguk yang dijawab anggukkan Himchan.

"Sekali lagi maaf sudah menyusahkanmu,"kata Yongguk sambil menunduk saat mereka keluar cafe. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah pelanggan adalah raja?" gurau Himchan. Yongguk hanya menunjukan gummy smile yang membuat Himchan termenung sebentar. "Baiklah aku pulang duluan, hati-hati dijalan Kim Himchan," kata Yongguk kemudian berjalan menjauhi Himchan.

Sementara Himchan? Dia hanya mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dari mana dia tahu namaku Himchan?" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju halte. "Sudahlah," katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum kecil dan pipi yang bersemu merah.

.

-di lain tempat –

.

"Hyung kau habis darimana? Kau tega meninggalkan adikmu yang tampan ini kelaparan?" gerutu namja dengan gigi kelinci dan kacamata baca besar membuat dia terlihat manis sekaligus tampan. "Aku habis dari surga. Kenapa kau tidak buat makanan sendiri Moon?" tanya Yongguk balik ke arah namja yang dipanggil Moon itu.

"Kau tau aku tidak bisa memasak hyung. Surga? Kau habis terbentur apa hyung?" tanya namja itu. Yongguk hanya berdecak.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya dan cepat tidur, kau besok sekolahkan Moon?" tanya Yongguk sambil mengaduk isi kulkas, mencari air mineral.

"Terserah kaulah hyung, selamat tidur," kata namja itu sambil berlari kecil kearah kamarnya. Sedetik kemudian..

"MOON JONGUP KENAPA KAU HABISKAN RAMEN MILIKKU?!" teriak Yongguk menggelegar sehingga membuat Moon Jongup menutup kedua telinganya dengan earphone

.

.

.

% Bitter Sweet Coffee end – continue to Caramel Macchiato –

~ Mind to Riview?


	2. Choco Chips?

Pays de Rêve

Jika kau lihat dari luar, cafe ini memang cafe biasa. Tidak semegah Starbuck ataupun se-elegan Hard Rock. Tapi cafe ini akan selalu menjadi tujuan utama ku, karena disini aku akan menikmati Coffee Americano pahit dengan rasa yang manis. –Bang Yongguk

.

Aku lebih menyukai Milk Caramel disini dibadingkan milik cafe lainnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Milk Caramel mengingatkan aku dengan dirinya yang seputih susu dan semanis caramel. –Moon Jongup

.

Butter Choco Cookies. Ini sama seperti cookies buatan rumah lainnya, rasanya bahkan kalah jauh dari cafe lainnya tapi kesungguhan sang koki yang membuat aku menyukai cookies ini dan membuat aku jatuh hati terhadap sang koki. –Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

Milk, Cookies and Coffee

.

.

.

% Choco chips?

Jung Daehyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disalah satu sofa didalam cafe bercat coklat kayu mahoni itu. Dia menjentikan jarinya tanda memanggil salah satu dari kesekian banyak pelayan disana untuk mencatat pesanannya.

"Selamat- oh kau lagi," ujar namja tinggi dengan rambut berwarna dark blue itu malas.

"Apa begitu caranya kalau kau sedang berkerja Choi Junhong?" tanya Daehyun dengan tersenyum kecil. Junhong hanya mendelikkan matanya kesal dan menendang kaki namja yang menurut Junhong itu menyebalkan. "Kau ingin pesan apa Jung- aww!" ringis Junhong pelan saat Daehyun menginjak kakinya.

"Yah! Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut namaku kalau ditempat umum," desis Daehyun kesal.

"Baiklah hyung, maafkan aku, kau mau pesan apa hyung?" tanya Junhong sambil mengeluarkan notes dan pulpen.

"Menu apa yang baru 'dia' buat?" tanya Daehyun antusias layaknya seorang anak kecil yang akan diberikan permen lollipop jumbo. "Aku ingin pesan itu ditambah Cappucino buatanmu," tambah Daehyun.

Junhong hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan langsung menulis pesanan Daehyun.

"Kapan kau akan menunjukan langsung dirimu dihadapannya?" tanya Junhong sambil sibuk menulis pesanan dan menjumlah total yang harus Daehyun bayar.

"Nanti," jawab Daehyun singkat. Junhong hanya menggedikkan bahunya. "Terserah kau lah hyung, dasar artis jadi-jadian," gumam Junhong dan langsung melesat pergi sebelum Daehyun men-death glarenya.

.

.

"Jae hyung ada yang memesan Butter Choco Cookies buatanmu," kata Junhong sambil meletakan notes berisi pesanan dan mulai membuat Cappucino.

"Pesanan pertama dihari ini, tumben sekali," gumam Youngjae sambil melihat pesanan itu dan mulai berkutat dengan adonan yang hanya tinggal ditambah beberapa bumbu dan mulai mencetaknya. Youngjae memperhatikan dengan lekat saat dia menambah beberapa buah choco chip disetiap adonan cookies dan mulai memanggangnya.

Junhong melihat sekilas kearah Youngjae dan tersenyum.

"Well, kau beruntung Jae hyung," gumam Junhong sambil menambah _foam milk _yang tidak terlalu manis dan membentuk huruf 'D' diatas _foam_ tersebut dengan bubuk coklat.

.

.

"Ini pesananmu hyung, Butter Choco Cookies dan Cappucino sesuai pesananmu," kata Junhong sambil meletakan pesanan tersebut dimeja milik Daehyun.

"Ini buatannya yang baru?" tanya Daehyun sambil memperhatikan cookies yang tergolong sederhana tersebut, Junhong hanya mendelikkan matanya.

"Jangan banyak komentar hyung, dan jangan buat kekacauan," kata Junhong sambil berlalu dari hadapan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya meminum cappucino miliknya sambil menatap cookies tersebut, dan baru kemudian dia mengambil sekeping cookies itu dan mulai memakannya.

Daehyun dapat merasakan renyahnya cookies itu dan rasa hangat dimulutnya bertandakan cookies itu _fresh from oven_.

Dia tersenyum kecil, Daehyun dapat merasakan manisnya_ butter_ yang tidak terlalu banyak dan choco chip yang meleleh. Dan Daehyun menyadari apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Membuat kekacauan.

.

.

Junhong buru-buru menembus kerumunan yang sedang mengitari meja milik Daehyun. Dia tau kalau Daehyun membuat ulah kali ini.

Dan dia melihat Youngjae menunduk sambil meremas apron miliknya.

Tidak. Dia tidak menangis tapi dia kesal.

Junhong men-death glare Daehyun namun nyatanya tidak berhasil.

"Kau ada niat tidak untuk memasak? Atau jangan-jangan kau malah ingin membuat pelanggan disini malah keracunan dan membuat cafe ini bangkrut karena ulahmu?" tanya Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersentak. "Siapa yang merekrutmu hah? Memasak saja tidak becus," kata Daehyun datar.

"Maaf ada apa ini tuan?" tanya Suho –sang manajer sekaligus pemilik cafe- itu kepada Daehyun. "Apa pegawai kami sudah membuat suatu kesalahan?" tanya-nya dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kau manajer disini?" tanya Daehyun sambil membaca nametag Suho. Suho mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau merekrut orang tidak berguna seperti dia. Memasak saja tidak becus," kata Daehyun sambil berdiri dan memasang gaya angkuhnya. Suho mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Biar aku jelaskan tuan manajer, pegawaimu itu tidak becus membuat cookies. Dia menggunakan bahan kadarluarsa sepertinya," kata Daehyun meremehkan. Seketika Youngjae langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Pardon_? Apa yang kau bilang? Bahan kadarluarsa? Apa buktinya kalau cookies yang aku buat menggunakan bahan kadarluarsa tuan?" tanya Youngjae dengan penekanan kata 'tuan'. Daehyun tersenyum samar.

"Kau tidak dengar suaraku menjadi serak seperti ini?" kata Daehyun sambil mendekati Youngjae.

"Lalu?" tanya Youngjae sambil menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun melepas kacamata hitamnya dan membuat seisi cafe tersebut menahan nafasnya termasuk Youngjae.

"Aku ada jadwal rekaman hari ini, dan kau sudah menghancurkan suaraku yang paling berharga," desis Daehyun.

"Aku kira cafe ini seperti yang dibilang teman-temanku tapi ternyata salah. Atau... jangan-jangan kau _saesang fans_ku?" tanya Daehyun dengan smirk yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku. Bukan. Penggemarmu. Tuan," kata Youngjae disetiap penekanan katanya. "Dan tidak ada yang menyuruhmu datang kemari sebelum kau rekaman dan asal kau tau bah-"

"Aku pelanggan dan kau bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak melarangku datang ke cafe ini,"

Youngjae terdiam seketika. _Skakmat_.

"Dan seharusnya... manusia tidak berguna sepertimu, seharusnya lenyap," kata Daehyun sambil berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu meninggalkan Youngjae yang kini hanya terdiam dan meneteskan air mata.

.

.

"Kerja bagus tuan Jung," kata Junhong datar kepada lawan bicaranya diujung sana.

"Ayolah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya menangis. Berikan nomor ponsel manajer-mu dan aku akan bicara agar _chef_ itu tidak dipecat," kata Daehyun dari ujung sana.

Cemas? Sudah pasti. Daehyun tau kalau dia sudah kelewatan kali ini.

"Aku akan mengirimkannya nanti, aku harus menenangkan Youngjae hyung dulu, dia sekarang tidak mau keluar dari gudang penyimpanan bahan. Bye," kata Junhong sambil memutuskan percakapan.

Sementara Daehyun? Dia kini hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

% Choco chips? End – continue to Lavender rose and Strawberry Shortcake –

~ Mind to Riview?


	3. Milk and Caramel

Pays de Rêve

Jika kau lihat dari luar, cafe ini memang cafe biasa. Tidak semegah Starbuck ataupun se-elegan Hard Rock. Tapi cafe ini akan selalu menjadi tujuan utama ku, karena disini aku akan menikmati Coffee Americano pahit dengan rasa yang manis. –Bang Yongguk

Aku lebih menyukai Milk Caramel disini dibadingkan milik cafe lainnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Milk Caramel mengingatkan aku dengan dirinya yang seputih susu dan semanis caramel. –Moon Jongup

Butter Choco Cookies. Ini sama seperti cookies buatan rumah lainnya, rasanya bahkan kalah jauh dari cafe lainnya tapi kesungguhan sang koki yang membuat aku menyukai cookies ini dan membuat aku jatuh hati terhadap sang koki. –Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

Milk, Cookies and Coffee

.

.

.

% Milk and Caramel

.

.

Jongup menghempaskan tubuhnya dilantai kayu yang cukup luas dengan cermin besar mengelilingi setiap sudut tempat itu. Jongup menggatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus dan membiarkan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut baju sehingga mengeksposkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Diluar tempat itu, beberapa pasang mata tampak menahan nafas melihat tubuh sexy sang dancer yang kini terkapar.

"Latihan hari ini sudah cukup, kalian boleh pulang dan istirahatkan tubuh kalian dan jangan lupa minggu depan kita ada lomba di universitas Ilsan terutama kau Moon Jongup, kami sangat mengandalkan kau," ujar Eunhyuk songsaenim, guru dancer Jongup disekolahnya.

Jongup berdiri dari posisinya dan mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum sehingga menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang imut. "Moon kau harus membanggakan nama sekolah kita nanti," ujar Kai sambil menepuk pundak Jongup. "Tentu saja Kai dan semoga kau cepat sembuh, tidak seru jika partner hebat sepertimu tidak ikut beraksi," kata Jongup sambil tersenyum.

Kai hanya meringis kecil. Lusa dia terjatuh dari motor sehingga pergelangan kakinya retak.

"Haha yasudah aku pulang duluan Moon, sampai jumpa minggu depan," kata Kai sambil berjalan tertatih kearah pintu, Jongup tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Sehun –pacar Kai- mengomel tidak jelas dan Kai hanya tertawa.

Jongup membongkar tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan handuk biru kecil dan mengelap tubuhnya yang sudah seperti orang kehujanan. Kemudian memakai baju biru muda dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Youngjae menatap Zelo yang kini tengah melihat kearah jendela dengan mata yang tidak berkedip, dan bahkan terlalu fokus. Youngjae mengikuti arah pandangan Zelo dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dia tampan sekali," kata Youngjae sambil mengerlingkan mata iseng. Zelo hanya mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu merah. "Dia memang tampan hyung," gumam Zelo sambil menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung?" tanya Zelo tiba-tiba sambil menatap Youngjae bingung.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau lihat dan—Zelo pangeranmu masuk kesini," kata Youngjae kemudian secepat kilat masuk kedapur sebelum Zelo sadar akan perkataanya. Zelo mengernyitkan keningnya dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

.

.

Jongup melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan bercat coklat kayu mahoni dan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya kesalah satu tempat duduk yang dihuni oleh orang yang dia kenal. "Jadi selama ini kau mengahabiskan waktu disini hyung?" tanya Jongup sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan tersenyum meledek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" tanya orang yang dipanggil 'hyung' tersebut.

"Hanya tidak sengaja mampir kesini, dan Yongguk hyung apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Jongup dengan wajah polosnya sambil menunjuk namja cantik dihadapan Yongguk.

Yongguk menjitak Jongup dengan ekspresi datar, "Bukan. Dia salah satu pegawai disini,"

"Hai, Kim Himchan imnida,"

Jongup mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah hyung aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian jadi, bye, aku akan mencari tempat dudukku sendiri," kata Jongup sambil menepuk pundak Yongguk.

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku suruh pegawai disini untuk membantumu, Zelo bisa tolong aku sebentar?" teriak Himchan membuat Jongup mengalihkan padangannya kearah namja yang kini berjalan mendekati namja bernama Himchan tersebut.

"Ze... lo?" gumam Jongup.

.

.

Zelo berusaha menahan nafasnya ketika melihat namja yang dia sukai kagumi kini dari jarak dekat. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memainkan pulpen yang dia pegang, "Aku mau pesan Milk Caramel satu," kata Jongup pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum kearah Zelo membuat namja manis ini mau tidak mau tersenyum kaku membalas senyuman Jongup.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan hyung?" tanya Zelo berusaha meredamkan detakan jantungnya yang berbacu bagaikan kuda. Jongup tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "Tolong temani aku nanti, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu Zelo," ucap Jongup yang mampu membuat Zelo merasa dia sudah mati.

.

.

"Jadi..." kata Jongup memulai percakapan.

"Kenapa anak kelas 1 SMA sepertimu bekerja disini?" tanya Jongup dengan tatapan menyelidik. Zelo hanya tertegun mendengar perkataan Jongup, entah apa perasaannya saja atau memang nada bicara Jongup seolah-olah mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka kalau Zelo bekerja.

"Aku... harus bekerja hyung," kata Zelo sambil memainkan apronnya.

"Sampai tutup? Bagaimana caranya kau akan belajar? Kau masih anak kelas 1 Zelo, tidak baik kau pulang larut malam untuk bekerja," lanjut Jongup.

Zelo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongup hanya memperhatikan dirinya sebagai adik kelasnya.

Tidak lebih.

"Tapi hyung kau tidak tau kalau aku ha-"

"Aku tau semua tentang dirimu Choi Junhong," ucap Jongup datar membuat Zelo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik hitam milik Jongup.

"Dan aku tidak mau nilai pelajaranmu jatuh dan tidak naik kelas," kata Jongup setelah mengahabiskan Milk Caramel pesanannya.

"Arraseo hyung.." ujar Zelo lirih dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Jongup menatap Zelo sendu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya learah Zelo.

"Junhong.." panggil Jongup sambil menarik dagu Zelo agar mereka saling bertatapan. Jongup mengelus pipi putih dan chubby milik Zelo sambil tersenyum, "Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa nantinya jika kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk terus bekerja," kata Jongup sambil mencubit hidung Zelo membuat Zelo tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti hyung," kata Zelo pelan.

Jongup berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengacak rambut dark blue Zelo.

"Minggu depan tanggal 14, universitas Ilsan, aku harap kau bisa datang Junhong," kata Jongup sambil meletakan selembar tiket ke dalam genggaman Zelo.

"Saranghae Junhong-ah," gumam Jongup kemudian bergegas keluar dari tempat itu sambil tersenyum.

Sementara Zelo? Entah dia masih bernafas atau tidak karena wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna.

Sepertinya perasaan Zelo terbalaskan hm?

.

.

% Milk and Caramel end – continue Lolly Caramel—

~ Mind to Riview?


	4. Caramel Macchiato

Pays de Rêve

Jika kau lihat dari luar, cafe ini memang cafe biasa. Tidak semegah Starbuck ataupun se-elegan Hard Rock. Tapi cafe ini akan selalu menjadi tujuan utama ku, karena disini aku akan menikmati Coffee Americano pahit dengan rasa yang manis. –Bang Yongguk

Aku lebih menyukai Milk Caramel disini dibadingkan milik cafe lainnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Milk Caramel mengingatkan aku dengan dirinya yang seputih susu dan semanis caramel. –Moon Jongup

Butter Choco Cookies. Ini sama seperti cookies buatan rumah lainnya, rasanya bahkan kalah jauh dari cafe lainnya tapi kesungguhan sang koki yang membuat aku menyukai cookies ini dan membuat aku jatuh hati terhadap sang koki. –Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

Milk, Cookies and Coffee

.

.

.

% Caramel Macchiato

.

.

Kim Himchan menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya sambil meratapi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang dibalut oleh perban dan plester.

"Aku bosan," gerutu Himchan. Youngjae yang sedang kebetulan keluar dari dapur langsung memasang wajah bosannya.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan hal itu berulang kali hyung sampai telingaku panas rasanya. Salah sendiri kau tidak hati-hati sampai tergelincir dikamar mandimu sendiri," ujar Youngjae sambil meletakan sepiring cupcake mocha dihadapan Himchan.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya yang pucat itu akibat hawa dingin yang sedang melanda Seoul hari ini. Himchan merapatkan jaketnya dengan susah payah dan meraih smartphone yang barusan bergetar.

_From : Bbang Yongguk_

_Message : apa kau dicafe? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang_

Himchan membentuk garis lengkung dibibirnya, belakangan ini Yongguk sering berkunjung ke cafe sekedar hanya untuk bekerja atau menunggunya pulang. Dengan hati-hati dia membalas pesan Yongguk dengan tangan kirinya.

_To : Bbang Yongguk_

_Message : ya_

Himchan merasakan pipinya menjadi hangat dengan hanya memikirkan namja gummy tersebut dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Cling.

Himchan melayangkan pandangannya kearah pintu dimana namja yang ditunggunya kini sedang membersihkan salju yang menempel di long coat coklat.

"Hai Hime, bagaimana kabarmu?" suara bass milik Yongguk langsung menyapa mendengaran Himchan. "Menyebalkan," kata Himchan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Yongguk hanya tertawa kecil. "Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau bisaa terpeleset dikamar mandi," ucap Yongguk sambil mengacak rambut Himchan, membuat sang empunya rambut mendengus kesal.

"Bbang aku—"

"Sebentar Hime," potong Yongguk sambil mengambil smartphonenya yang barusan bergetar dan meletakannya ditelinga. Himchan hanya mengerucutkan lagi bibirnya. Tidak lama Yongguk memutuskan percakapan dan memandang Himchan.

"Maaf Hime aku harus pergi ke lokasi pemotretan sekarang, Hyorin akan sampai sebentar lagi jadi aku haru buru-buru, oh ya kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Yongguk. Himchan hanya menggeleng. "Cepat sana, kau bisa telat nanti bbang. Hati-hati dijalan," katanya sambil mendorong pundak Yongguk agar beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Arraseo, nanti aku akan kembali kesini atau mungkin ke apartemenmu sekitar jam 7 malam. Jangan pergi kemana-mana dan jangan matikan ponselmu ok?" kata Yongguk sambil berjalan keluar Cafe.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

.

.

21.00 KST

Himchan mengaduk-ngaduk mangkuk berisi jjangmyeon miliknya sambil menonton acara TV yang membosankan. Dia sesekali melirik smartphonenya yang masih dalam keadaan on.

"Yongguk kau menyebalkan," gumam Himchan sambil mematikan TV dan berjalan kekamarnya tanpa membawa ponselnya.

"Pembohong," gumam Himchan sebelum akhirnya dia menarik selimut dan membuat dirinya pergi kepulau mimpi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Yongguk baru muncul dari lift.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" gumam Yongguk sambil melihat arlojinya. 21.03 KST. Himchan memang selalu tidur lebih awal sejak tangannya terluka, dokter menyarankan agar Himchan tidak terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas berat.

Yongguk menekan tombol apartemen Himchan berulang kali.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur," kata Yongguk pelan.

Tersirat nada kecewa dan... bersalah..

.

.

Himchan mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik jam weker dark blue yang terus menggerjakan jarum tipis bernama detik. Dia menguap kecil dan menggosok kedua matanya dan melangkah keluar menuju meja makan.

_58 misscall 20 message from Bbang Yongguk._

Himchan membulatkan matanya begitu melihat notification smartphonenya. Terbesit rasa bersalah saat dia membaca satu per satu pesan dari Yongguk, tanpa pikir panjang dia memakai sendal hello kitty miliknya dan langsung berjalan keluar.

Langkah tiba-tiba terhenti seketika dan menatap mahluk yang kini bersandar di tembok samping pintu apartemennya.

.

.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tertidur diluar Bbang?" tanya Himchan sambil tersenyum geli melihat keadaan Yongguk yang kini sangat jauh dari kata rapi.

Rambut yang berantakan, baju yang kusut, dan kini dia makan seperti orang kelaparan.

Yongguk mengunyah waffle saus kacang coklat yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih kemudian menelannya sambil menatap Himchan intens.

"Menunggumu keluar," kata Yongguk sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang dibuat Himchan.

Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya terdiam.

Yongguk menatap kedua manik hitam Himchan yang kini tampak... entahlah. Yongguk tidak bisa membacanya.

"Ah! Aku kemarin baru saja belajar membuat Caramel Macchiato, kau mau mencoba buatanku?" tanya Yongguk memecah keheningan. "Tentu, kau bisa menggunakan dapurku tapi jangan membuat kekacauan," kata Himchan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum saat menatap punggung lebar dan kekar milik Yongguk. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat dan Himchan dapat merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas hanya dengan mendengar suara dehaman Yongguk yang kini tampak kesulitan.

"Kau yakin kau bisa bbang?" tanya Himchan. "Mau ku bantu?"

Yongguk menggeleng. "Aku bisa," jawabnya.

Himchan hanya menggedikan kedua bahunya. "Kemarin Hyorin membuat pengakuan kepadaku,"

Himchan menegakan tubuhnya. Dia tau Hyorin adalah model yang paling diinginkan untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih ideal. Dan kau tau? Rasanya sakit sekarang.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya," lanjutnya. Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Lalu?"

Yongguk membalikan badannya sambil membawa segelas Caramel Macchiato dan meletakan gelas itu dihadapan Himchan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bilang padanya kalau aku sudah mempunyai seseorang," lanjutnya sambil merogoh kantong jaketnya.

Himchan hanya menatap Yongguk tanpa berkedip.

"Orang itu sangat bodoh, ceroboh, tapi dia cantik bahkan sangat cantik,"

Himchan menahan nafasnya saat Yongguk mengeluarkan kalung yang memiliki bandul berupa cincin. "Dan tadinya kemarin aku ingin bilang padanya, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku dan biarkan aku tinggal diapartemenmu sehingga aku bisa menjagamu setiap saat. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kim Himchan?" tanya Yongguk sambil menunjukan senyum Gummynya.

Himchan? Dia hanya bisa terbengong dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Tidak menjawab artinya iya," kata Yongguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Himchan hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegang gelas berisi Caramel Macchiato itu dan meminum perlahan dengan jantung yang detakkannya setara dengan kecepatan kereta api.

"Hei Kim Himchan," panggil Yongguk sambil mengangkat dagu Himchan sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Saranghae my caramel," katanya sambil mengecup bibir Himchan yang kini berasa seperti Caramel Macchiato buatannya.

.

.

% Caramel Macchiato end –

~ Mind to Riview?


	5. Lavender Rose and Strawberry Shortcake

Pays de Rêve

Jika kau lihat dari luar, cafe ini memang cafe biasa. Tidak semegah Starbuck ataupun se-elegan Hard Rock. Tapi cafe ini akan selalu menjadi tujuan utama ku, karena disini aku akan menikmati Coffee Americano pahit dengan rasa yang manis. –Bang Yongguk

Aku lebih menyukai Milk Caramel disini dibadingkan milik cafe lainnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja Milk Caramel mengingatkan aku dengan dirinya yang seputih susu dan semanis caramel. –Moon Jongup

Butter Choco Cookies. Ini sama seperti cookies buatan rumah lainnya, rasanya bahkan kalah jauh dari cafe lainnya tapi kesungguhan sang koki yang membuat aku menyukai cookies ini dan membuat aku jatuh hati terhadap sang koki. –Jung Daehyun

.

.

.

Milk, Cookies and Coffee

.

.

.

% Lavender rose and Strawberry Shortcake

.

.

Youngjae mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju bangunan arsitektur kuno rumah penduduk Korea jaman Joseon yang terletak diujung jalan perumahan klasik itu. Sesekali dia menarik nafas dan mengistirahatkan kakinya karena dia harus menanjak supaya sampai rumahnya itu. Tak lama dia sampai dipintu kayu mahoni berwarna coklat kelam namun menyejukkan mata. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dia mendorong pintu gerbang itu dan menutupnya kembali kemudian berlari menuju pintu utama.

"_Halmoni_, Jae sudah pulang," katanya sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menggeser pintu dorong yang membuatnya masuk keruangan yang cukup besar, dimana sang nenek sibuk nonton acara drama Winter Sonata. "Cepat ganti bajumu Jae, _halmoni _sudah membuatkan _Doenjang_ dan _Kimchi_ kesukaanmu," kata sang nenek tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang tokoh utama Kang Joon Sang tengah memeluk Jung Yoo Jin dibawah salju. Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _halmoni_nya yang seperti anak remaja lainnya.

"Arraseo aku kembali 20 menit lagi," katanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak agak jauh dari ruangan tadi. Youngjae menggosok kedua tangannya yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan sambil menggerutu berharap mempunyai rumah yang jauh lebih normal.

Bukan mau Youngjae mempunyai rumah seperti ini. Salahkan kedua orang tua Youngjae yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang antik, ditambah dukungan sang nenek yang juga masih ada kaitan dengan dinasti lama itu.

Bukankah itu artinya Youngjae kaya?

Lalu mengapa dia mau bekerja di cafe seperti itu?

Hanya Tuhan dan Youngjae yang tau.

Youngjae berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung masuk kekamarnya yang sudah tergolong modern daripada ruang depan tadi.

Youngjae bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan jumper putih yang cukup tebal dan celana training abu-abu kemudian dia membuka laptopnya, ah tepatnya blog miliknya.

_1 notification from White Bunny_

_To : Himawari_

_Message : Hey, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Baik? -5 hours ago via iPhone_

Youngjae tersenyum. Entah mengapa dia selalu menunggu si White Bunny untuk menanyakan kabarnya sehari-hari.

_To : White Bunny _

_Replay : Lebih baik dari waktu itu, terima kasih sudah mau menghiburku ^^ _

Youngjae manatap layar laptop itu sekali lagi kemudian menekan tombol send dan berlari keruangan tempat neneknya menunggu sebelum dia dimarahi oleh neneknya karena terlalu lama dikamar.

.

.

Daehyun tampak memijat keningnya sesekali.

00.24 KST.

Dan dia masih ada digedung rekaman sampai pukul 2 pagi. Daehyun mengacak rambutnya kasar dan memejamkan matanya, terkadang dia berharap dia adalah warga biasa. Bekerja dengan normal, memiliki waktu untuk bermain bersama temannya, entah hanya untuk berjalan keluar atau bermain game, tidur larut malam hanya untuk chatting bersama teman atau pacar dan bangun tengah hari dan buru-buru kekampus. Tapi Daehyun tau itu hanyalah mimpi semata.

Tangannya bergerak merogoh tas yang tergeletak begitu saja disampingnya dan mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dan membaca – entah itu message atau hal lainnya, tapi yang pasti itu membuat dia sedikit bersemangat.

_Drrrt... Drrrtttt... Choi Junhong calling _

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Tumben bocah ini belum tidur," gumamnya seraya meng-_slide icon answer_

"Nde Junhongie?"

"Hyung... apa hari ini aku bisa tinggal ditempatmu?" tanya Junhong dari ujung line dengan suara sendu. Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Wae?" tanya Daehyun.

"Himchan dan Yongguk hyung terlalu berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," gerutu namja itu. Daehyun hanya tersenyum geli membayangkan apartemen Himchan yang kini bersama Yongguk penuh dengan desahan dan kata-kata yang dapat menggoda birahi.

Daehyun terkikik pelan.

"Yasudah sana, hati-hati okay _baby_?"

"Nde hyung, _and stop call me baby_," gerutu Junhong sambil memutuskan percakapan mereka.

Daehyun terkekeh sebentar kemudian matanya menatap layar wallpaper iPhonenya dan tersenyum, "Jalja Himawari," katanya sambil tersenyum kepada foto tersebut dan melanjutkan rekamannya.

.

.

Youngjae hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat berbagai manusia kini berlalu lalang dihalaman samping rumahnya. Dari para noona yang membawa kotak kotak berisi alat make up sampai ahjussi berbadan kekar yang membawa peralatan kamera dan properti lainnya.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya tercengang adalah Jung Daehyun kini berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya dengan gaya angkuhnya dan kini dia berjalan menuju arahnya.

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi ne? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menjadi tukang juru masak?" ucap Daehyun dengan nada mengejek. Youngjae menarik nafas panjang.

"Maaf tuan Jung. Tapi ini rumahku," kata Youngjae dengan penekanan diakhir kalimat. Daehyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah seolah-olah tidak percaya. "Beruntung sekali rumahmu akan aku jadinya tempat shooting MV baruku, cha~ berkelilinglah mungkin kau akan membantu," kata Daehyun sambil mengacak rambut Youngjae dan berjalan ke arah noona noona stylist. Entah firasat Youngjae tidak enak saat para noona itu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

.

.

"Halmoniiiiii! Shireooooo! Masa cucu Halmonie yang tampan ini harus berdandan seperti yeoja? Andwaeeeee," rengek Youngjae sambil mengguncang tangan sang nenek yang hanya bisa menghela nafas. Para staff dan noona stylist hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Youngjae yang tidak jauh dari sifat anak berumur 5 tahun yang eskrimnya tumpah. Bahkan Daehyun-pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Sret._

Dengan sekali tarikan, Daehyun langsung menyeret Youngjae menjauh dari halmoninya.

"Yak! Jung! Lepaskan aku pabo!" bentak Youngjae. Tapi sepertinya teriakan Youngjae yang melengking itu tidak membuat Daehyun berhenti. Dia kini malah membopong Youngjae bagai karung beras.

"Noona ambilkan aku tali dan tunjukan ruang riasnya," perintah Daehyun dengan tegas. Salah satu dari noona itu bergegas menuju mobil van mencari tali dan satu lagi berjalan didepan Daehyun menunjukan jalan keruang rias.

"Yak! Turunkan aku!" teriak Youngjae sambil memukul punggung Daehyun.

"Diam atau aku akan melemparmu keluar," ujar Daehyun datar membuat Youngjae terdiam seketika.

Daehyun langsung mendudukan Youngjae dibangku tinggi tepat dihadapan cermin dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Youngjae.

"Jadilah anak baik Yoo Youngjae kalau kau tidak mau halmonimu tau kejadian lima hari yang lalu," bisik Daehyun sambil mengigit pelan telinga Youngjae sehingga sang empunya bergidik.

.

.

Daehyun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali saat melihat Youngjae keluar ruang rias dalam kostum one piece dan wig coklat panjang, ditambah dengan bibir yang berwarna pink pucat dan pipi chubby yang diberi blush on sehingga membuat kadar kemanisannya bertambah. Daehyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah staff yang juga tercengang dan mendeathglare mereka semua,

"Nah, ayo kita mulai shooting nya," ucap sang sutradara sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Daehyun yang sangat over tersebut.

.

.

"Jinjaa? Aku akan membuat kue?" tanya Youngjae dengan mata berbinar saat mengatahui scene terakhirnya membuat kue Strawberry Shortcake. Sang sutradara mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

"Akhirnya ada scene normal dihari yang menyebakan ini," gumam Youngjae. "Kau bisa berisitrahat sekitar 25 menit sambil menunggu staff yang sedang membeli bahan-bahan untuk kuemu nanti, hwating Jae!" kata sutradara sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Youngjae mengangguk dan dengan secepat kilat berlari kearah kamarnya.

Keningnya berkerut ketika tidak mendapatkan notifikasi sama sekali.

"Sudah jam 6... Tumben sekali," gumamnya kecewa. Youngjae merebahkan sebentar tubuhnya keatas kasur. "Aku lelah.." katanya sambil menguap.

Perlahan matanya menjadi berat dan diapun tertidur.

.

.

Youngjae mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan badannya. "Ung.. Jam berapa sekarang?" katanya sambil mengambil ponselnya.

1 detik...

5 detik...

"Mwo?! Jam 8?! Astaga!" teriak Youngjae sambil berlari keluar kamar menuju tempat shooting. Dengan tergesa dia membuka ruang rias dan terdiam.

"Apa?" tanya mahluk yang kini tengah membaca bukunya diatas tatami.

"Mianhae... Aku ketiduran..." gumam Youngjae sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mematikan dari Daehyun. "Kau tau, gara-gara kau shooting diundur besok. Seharusnya hari ini sudah selesai tapi karena amatiran sepertimu, semuanya jadi terhambat," kata Daehyun datar sambil lanjut membaca bukunya.

Youngjae hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'maaf', dia tau kali ini memang sepenuhnya salahnya dan tidak ada gunanya dia beragumen sekarang.

"Sekali lagi maaf.." gumamnya sambil menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

Daehyun melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya, ini bukan salah namja manis itu. Daehyun sendiri yang meminta shooting dilanjutkan besok saat dia menemukan Youngjae tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dia tau ini baru untuk Youngjae yang notabene hanya warga biasa, tapi ini sudah bagaikan makanan sehari-hari Daehyun oleh karena itulah dia memohon untuk memundurkan jadwal shootingnya.

"Istirahatlah yang banyak Jae," gumamnya kemudian merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur.

.

.

Youngjae dan Daehyun kini sudah siap dilokasi terakhir pembuatan MV yakni surga Youngjae, dapur.

"Nah sekarang kalian akan di scene dimana kalian berdua akan membuat kue bersama, lakukan hal senatural mungkin okay?" perinta sutradara, Daehyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan Youngjae mengangguk mantap.

"yak scene 8 take 1027 and... action!"

Youngjae langsung mengambil tepung terigu dan mencampurkan bahan-bahanya sedangkan Daehyun hanya melihat dengan seksama.

"Bisa kau bantu aku sebentar? Ambil mixer itu dan aduk adonan ini, aku akan membuat krim nya," perintah Youngjae layaknya chef yang berpengalaman. Daehyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Youngjae.

Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang kini berkutan dengan adonan krim dan...

"Yak! Jung Daehyun! Jangan menyentuh krim milikku!" pekik Youngjae saat menyadari bahwa Daehyun mencuri sedikit krimnya.

"Wae? Ini manis, mau coba?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kemulut Youngjae.

Youngjae terdiam sebentar dan melihat Daehyun kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk mencicipi krim tersebut. "Aaaaa~ Manis~ " kata Youngjae dengan pipi bersemu merah. Daehyun tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan mengaduk adonan cake dan menuangkannya kedalam cetakan dan memasukkan kedalam oven.

"Daehyun-ssi," panggil Youngjae. Daehyun hanya berdeham. "Sering lah tersenyum seperti tadi, kau lebih baik tersenyum seperti itu," kata Youngjae polos. Daehyun mengangkat alis matanya sebelah dan kembali berdeham. Tidak lama timer oven memecah keheningandiantara mereka.

Mata Daehyun terus mengamati Youngjae yang masih berkutat dengan krim cakenya. Daehyun tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya kini bergerak menyentuh kedua pipi chubby Youngjae dan membuat mata keduanya saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Yoo Youngjae..." panggilnya lirih sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Youngjae hanya berdeham kecil.

"Setelah ini aku yakin, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.. entah dalam dunia maya maupun dunia nyata.. dan aku yakin kau akan merindukanku.." ucap Daehyun sambil mengecup bibir Youngjae.

Sedangkan Youngjae hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dan entah mengapa... dia merasakan tangan Daehyun bergetar seakan dia ketakutan..

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pembuatan MV yang dilakukan Daehyun dirumah Youngjae. Dan juga sudah seminggu itu Youngjae seperti kehilangan semangatnya.

Youngjae menyalakan laptopnya, berharap menemukan notif dari White Bunny.

"Astaga... Kenapa aku seperti ini sekarang? Ayolah Yoo Youngjae kau tidak mungkin merindukan mahluk egois itu kan?" racaunya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Youngjae memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Dia terdiam. Sebulir air mata keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu... Jung Daehyun.."

_Tring 1 new message from White Bunny _

Youngjae buru-buru duduk dikursi dan membuka pesan tersebut

_To : Himawari_

_Message : Kau merindukanku bukan? -1 minute ago via iPhone_

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya sambil membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : White Bunny_

_Message : Percaya diri sekali kau_

Youngjae tersenyum kecil, dia terkadang berpikir untuk bertemu dengan si moodmaker miliknya.

_To : Himawari_

_Message : Kau pasti merindukanku, aku jelas-jelas mendengarnya -25 second ago via iPhone_

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya. Jelas-jelas dia bilang kalau dia merindukan mahluk bernama Jung- Youngjae membulatkan matanya dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya dan dia merasa kakinya lemas.

"Aku benarkan? Kau merindukanku... Himawari," kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum simpul tepat dihadapan Youngjae. Ditangannya ada sebuket bunga mawar berwarna lavender.

"Apa... Bagaimana bisa... Astaga... Jadi aku selama ini cerita kepada si pelakunya sendiri? Astaga.." gumam Youngjae membuat Daehyun tersenyum. Dengan sekali tarikan Daehyun menarik Youngjae kepelukkannya. "Aku juga merindukkanmu, sangat.." kata Daehyun tepat ditelinga Youngjae.

Youngjae bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan air matanya mengalir.

"Aku ingin membuat pengakuan, aku selama ini adalah White Bunny dan aku... sengaja saat kejadian waktu itu dan aku... menyukaimu Yoo Youngjae. Aku menyukaimu saat pertama kali Junhong memperlihatkan foto kalian saat perayaan cafe kalian, kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta hanya melalui foto.." ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pelukkan Daehyun. "Apa kau stalkerku tuan Jung sampai-sampai kau membawa Lavender Rose kesukaanku?" ledek Youngjae.

"Mungkin?" jawab Daehyun sambil berdeham membuat Youngjae terkekeh pelan.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menatap mata Youngjae.

"You know what the meaning of Lavender Rose? It's mean i love you Yoo Youngjae, more than i love my cheese cake,more than Hades love Phersephone," kata Daehyun membuat Youngjae tersenyum.

"Well terima kasih atas pengakuanmu tapi sayangnya aku masih menaruh dendam padamu tuan Jung," kata Youngjae sambil tersenyum membuat Daehyun ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku Youngjae, my Himawari"

.

.

% Lavender Rose and Strawberry Shortcake end –


End file.
